Le Fléau Scorpius
by Aigie-san
Summary: Albus a été envoyé à Serpentard. Cela lui convient parfaitement. Il est beau, intelligent, est issu d'une famille très respectée... il aurait tout pour réussir s'il ne nourrissait pas un amour réprouvé et qu'il n'avait pas à supporter son autoproclamé meilleur ami Scorpius-gros-attardé-Malfoy. [Alouis]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à J.K Rowling.**

 **Le Fléau Scorpius**

 _Papa,_

 _Je suis désolé, je sais que tu aurais préféré que je sois envoyé à Gryffondor, comme Dominique, James et maintenant Rose, ou à Serdaigle comme Victoire et Louis, mais je porte le vert et l'argent de Serpentard. Lorsque le Choixpeau l'a annoncé, la salle s'est tue ; c'était très impressionnant, et très gênant. Puis James a tapé un scandale : il a hurlé que c'était impossible, qu'il fallait m'envoyer ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que Dominique se lève et le fasse taire. Du coup, James est à l'infirmerie, une poche de glace sur le front. Enfin... J'ai été m'asseoir à la table de ma maison : je me suis retrouvé à côté de Scorpius Malfoy. Il a ri de moi tout le repas, et je sais qu'il n'était pas le seul. J'espère que ça ne va pas être comme ça toute ma scolarité... Je suis peut-être un peu pessimiste ; il faut que je m'habitue à mes couleurs, je suis encore un peu sous le choc. Je sais que j'aurais pu, comme tu me l'avais dit, demander au Choixpeau de m'envoyer dans une autre maison mais j'aurais eu l'impression de ne pas être honnête, de tricher... Oh, et pour ne rien arranger, je partage ma chambre avec Scorpius. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que bien que cela soit une chambre à quatre, il n'y a personne d'autre, probablement puisqu'il y a de moins en moins de Serpentard au fil des années. Voilà, je hâte de commencer les cours, de voir comment c'est._

 _Dis bonjour à maman et Lily pour moi,_  
 _Albus._

Albus reposa sa plume et se massa la main. Il ouvrit une pochette dans laquelle il glissa la lettre. Et il rangea le tout dans son coffre personnel.

-Tu ne l'envoies pas ? Demanda Scorpius, curieux.  
-Non, répondit simplement Albus.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Ça ne te regarde pas.  
-C'est parce que tu es à Serpentard ?

Albus le fusilla du regard.

-Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, le fait d'être à Serpentard ne me dérange absolument pas.  
-Un peu quand même. Toute ta famille est-...  
-Je me moque de la maison des membres de ma famille, le coupa le jeune Potter.  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as parlé de moi ! Dit fièrement Scorpius.  
-Que-... ! Comment tu sais ça ?!  
-Oh, tu étais tellement concentré que j'ai pu lire par-dessus ton épaule sans que tu t'en rendes compte.  
-Mais ça ne se fait pas !  
-Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? On va passer sept ans ensemble et tu ne dis rien ! Je glane des informations comme je peux !  
-Tu pouvais réviser !  
-Réviser quoi ? Les cours ne commencent que demain !  
-Ce n'est pas une raison !  
-Intello..., grommela l'héritier Malfoy avant de lui offrir un sourire rayonnant. Mais c'est cool ! Comme ça je pourrai copier sur quelqu'un !  
-Certainement pas !

L'ignorant, Scorpius se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Albus et, souriant toujours, à en faire se retourner tous ses ancêtres dans leurs tombes, affirma :

-On va être bons amis, toi et moi !

Albus se passa une main sur le visage et soupira :

-Ces prochaines années vont être longues... Tellement longues...

[... ... ...]

Bla, bla, bla... Voilà tout ce qu'Albus entendait quand Scorpius lui parlait. Et ce crétin, cette définition du « blond » par excellence, ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. A la bibliothèque, en cours, à table... sous prétexte qu'il était _« vraiment trop excitant d'être l'ami d'un Potter à Serpentard »_. Albus avait beau se tuer à lui dire que non, ils n'étaient pas amis, non, il ne pouvait pas le supporter, et que _non_ , il n'en avait rien à faire qu'il crève dans d'atroces souffrances et priait même pour que cela arrive : l'héritier Malfoy n'écoutait rien. D'ailleurs, Albus le soupçonnait d'être un enfant illégitime. Voire adopté. Pourquoi ? Parce que la description de la famille Malfoy lui avait été faite des milliers de fois et que Scorpius ne correspondait tout simplement pas.

Certes, il avait les cheveux blonds. Mais ceux-ci étaient dans une pagaille infernale, totalement livrés à eux-mêmes par leur propriétaire. Certes, il avait des yeux d'argent. Mais on ne pouvait déceler dans ceux-ci aucune trace de dédain, de suffisance, de dégoût, ni aucun quelconque autre sentiment inspirant la répulsion. Et à ce propos : Scorpius était tout ce qu'il y a de plus tolérant, de plus sympathique... mais aussi de bruyant, de collant, de fainéant et d'irresponsable. Mais surtout... oui, surtout : de débile ! Car, il était une chose de faire une bêtise... il était une chose, pour un Serpentard, de ne pas se faire avoir. Il était une chose, pour une personne honnête, d'assumer. Cependant il en était une autre de _revendiquer_ même lorsque la responsabilité _n'est pas_ sienne ! Aussi, pour toutes ces raisons, Albus remettait parfois sérieusement en cause la _« Malfoyenneté »_ de la chose.

Toutefois, actuellement, la question n'était pas de savoir si Malfoy était bien un Malfoy, mais plutôt de comment faire taire l'imbécile qui lui filait la migraine chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Or, alors qu'Albus réfléchissait à comment il serait possible de commettre un meurtre sans se faire choper puis à la manière de faire disparaître le corps pour pouvoir couler des jours paisibles, une chevelure blonde entra dans son champ de vision. Elle était d'une couleur dorée telle que chaque rayon de lumière était renvoyé avec force et intensité partout autour, tandis que les mèches mi-longues qui la composaient voletaient au rythme de la marche du Serdaigle auquel elles étaient attachées. Et ces yeux bleus... Que dire de ces incroyables yeux bleus ? Seuls eux rivalisaient avec la beauté d'un clair ciel d'été autant qu'avec l'auréole bleutée qui entourait les étoiles la nuit. Et ces lèvres, au sourire presque imperceptible mais toujours présent... Albus sentit le feu lui monter aux joues alors que son cœur partait sur le printemps de Vivaldi. Il devait _à tout prix_ quitter ce couloir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Al ? Demanda Scorpius après avoir terminé son exposé. Eh, Al ? Eh oh ! Al ! Se mit-il à l'appeler en se rendant compte de l'absence de son camarade.

Voyant quelqu'un arriver vers lui, Scorpius cessa de crier. Le Serdaigle passa à côté de lui en le saluant vaguement.

[... ... ...]

-Tu m'as planté au milieu du couloir ! S'indigna Scorpius lorsqu' après être retourné à sa chambre, il y trouva Albus.  
-Hm. Et alors ?  
-On ne plante pas un ami comme ça !  
-Ça tombe bien alors ; puisque nous ne sommes pas amis.

Scorpius ne releva pas et se vautra sur son lit.

-Au fait, j'ai croisé ton cousin pendant que je te cherchais.

Albus se raidit, mais l'héritier Malfoy ne remarqua rien.

-A-ah oui ? Vous vous êtes parlés ?  
-Bah, il m'a dit bonjour et j'me suis cassé vite fait bien fait. J'allais pas m'éterniser alors qu'il fait plus d'une tête de plus que moi, qu'il est batteur dans son équipe et qu'il est censé me détester, moi et toute ma famille.  
-Eh... Oui, oui, p-probablement...

 **[... ... DEUXIÈME ANNÉE ... ...]  
**

Albus et James se croisèrent sans s'adresser la parole, sans même se regarder. Le cadet savait son aîné en colère après lui, mais il s'en moquait. Il avait décidé que, quitte à être un Serpentard, autant ne pas l'être à moitié et perpétuer la tradition. Il jouait donc des tours à Gryffondor à intervalles réguliers, leur faisant par ce biais perdre un nombre incroyable de points car, contrairement à Scorpius, il était la discrétion incarnée et les professeurs l'adoraient. Il était un élève brillant, premier de sa classe, et même de son année, quelle que soit la matière, et ne trichait pas pour cela. Il ne manquait jamais de respect à personne, se donnant la simple apparence de quelqu'un de distant qu'il ne fallait juste pas approcher pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Et sa maison le protégeait des vengeances intentées à son égard car, là encore, contrairement à Scorpius qui attaquait tout le monde sans distinction d'âge, de sexe et de maison, lui laissait tranquille les Serpentard. Véritablement, en deux ans, Albus était passé de l'intello un peu coincé et perdu au génie froid à la fois respecté et craint. Le brun sourit doucement derrière ses livres, ses iris verts se mettant soudainement à briller d'un éclat inquiétant : il n'avait plus qu'à se débarrasser de ce crétin de Scorpius Malfoy et tout serait parfait.

 **[... ... TROISIÈME ANNÉE ... ...]  
**

Albus rangea une nouvelle lettre dans sa pochette maintenant conséquente. Scorpius le regarda faire, frustré. Cela faisait trois mois que la rentrée des classes avait eu lieu et le brun avait repris son petit jeu. Chaque soir, il écrivait une lettre à sa famille, et chaque soir, plutôt que de l'envoyer, il la rangeait et ne la ressortait plus jamais. Ce manège avait le don de taper sur les nerfs du Malfoy. Si dans un premier temps il avait simplement été curieux, et que, dans un second, il n'avait insisté auprès d'Albus que pour énerver ce dernier, il en avait à présent par-dessus de la tête. Déjà que le Potter ne lui disait jamais rien, sinon de se la fermer, si en plus il ne lui laissait même pas la chance de le comprendre un minimum, leur relation ne se développerait jamais ! Aussi Scorpius se jura-t-il d'obtenir des réponses, que l'autre soit d'accord ou non.

[... ... ...]

-Monsieur Zabini, j'ai oublié mon livre au dortoir. Est-ce que je peux aller le chercher ?

Le professeur soupira.

-Oui, oui. Allez-y.

Il regarda l'ouragan blond s'en aller et en fut soulagé. Avec un peu de chance, le Serpentard trouverait une connerie à faire et se ferait attraper : ainsi, il ne reviendrait pas en cours et aucun chaudron n'exploserait. Il dit aux élèves de sortir leur baguette dont ils auraient besoin pour la potion à réaliser. Presque aussitôt, il vit le visage de son meilleur élément se décomposer.

-Monsieur Potter, tout va bien ?  
-Ma... Ma ba... Ma baguette..., bredouilla Albus. Je ne la trouve pas. Je ne...

Sans prendre la peine de terminer sa phrase, il attrapa le sac de Scorpius à côté de lui et le fouilla, en tirant alors le livre prétendument oublié plus tôt.

-C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il, hébété. Il ne va tout de même pas oser ?

Reprenant un peu contenance, Albus leva les yeux vers son professeur.

-Monsieur, puis-je me rendre à ma chambre ? Je pense que Malfoy détient ma baguette.  
-Faites, accepta-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si ce serait étonnant de la part de monsieur Malfoy.

Albus quitta la salle, courant presque, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Nul n'aurait voulu être la place de Scorpius quand le jeune Potter lui mettrait la main dessus. Le professeur débuta enfin son cours, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu prendre à son filleul pour dérober la baguette d'un camarade mais haussa les épaules : ça faisait un moment qu'il avait rendu les armes concernant le phénomène qu'était le fils de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur la punition qu'il allait lui infliger pour avoir pris la baguette d'Albus et pour lui avoir menti afin de pouvoir quitter le cours, une énorme explosion secoua tout le château. Les élèves poussèrent des cris de surprise et de peur, et certains durent s'accrocher à leur table pour ne pas tomber. Quand le sol cessa de trembler, le professeur confia la classe à un élève, leur ordonnant à tous de rester calme et de ne pas bouger, puis il fonça vers les dortoirs de Serpentard, et plus précisément à la chambre d'Albus et Scorpius.

Mais, arrivant à celle-ci, il constata avec horreur que l'explosion en provenait bien et qu'elle avait été complètement soufflée, elle, ainsi que l'espace environnant qui ne consistait désormais plus qu'en un vulgaire tas de gravas qu'il entreprit d'explorer à la recherche des élèves. Il trouva très vite Scorpius. Ce dernier était inconscient mais bien vivant et n'avait, miraculeusement, que quelques plaies superficielles. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il chercha en vain Albus, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement se fasse entendre. Il se dirigea vers lui et découvrit, sous quelques imposantes et lourdes pierres, le corps du brun. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, l'esprit brumeux, puis la douleur le rattrapa et il se liquéfia, fixant son professeur, terrifié, puis tourna de l'œil et sombra.

[... ... ...]

Réveillés tous deux, Albus et Scorpius avaient été intelligemment placés dans l'infirmerie sur des lits à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Albus avait la main gauche crispée sur la couverture et se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler. Il n'avait jamais loupé un cours de sa vie et il était cloué au lit depuis maintenant quatre jours par une Pomfresh refusant catégoriquement de le laisser sortir. Il avait le bras droit en écharpe et ne pouvait marcher sans s'aider d'une béquille. Des bandages entouraient son crâne auquel la douleur le brûlait encore et il ne pouvait se tenir même assis trop longtemps sans perdre conscience. Scorpius, lui, n'était là que pour une visite de contrôle, les quelques blessures qu'il avait eues étant presque toutes complètement guéries. Au moins, il avait la décence de ne pas oser le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je suis-...  
-Je me fous de tes excuses.  
-Je voulais juste-...  
-Et de tes explications.

Pomfresh arriva et le Malfoy se tut. L'infirmière l'examina et lui donna une potion.

-Restez-là encore quelques minutes puis retournez en cours, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle repartit et le silence s'installa. Il dura jusqu'à l'entrée dans la pièce de Louis Weasley, Serdaigle en cinquième année. Il ignora la présence de Scorpius et rejoignit Albus au fond de l'infirmerie. Le Potter tourna la tête vers le mur, les joues légèrement rosées. Cependant, pour attirer son regard, Louis agita au-dessus de lui une forme longue et cylindrique noire. Albus reconnut immédiatement sa baguette, jadis celle de Severus Snape, et réagit au quart de tour. Il se tourna vers Louis et tendit sa main vers l'objet, les yeux écarquillés. Le Serdaigle lui donna la baguette et sourit doucement.

-Elle n'a rien, dit-il, voyant que son cousin l'examinait sous toutes ses coutures.

Constatant qu'elle n'avait bien subi aucun dégât, Albus essaya de se redresser mais Louis le maintint allongé.

-Non. Tu restes comme ça sinon tu vas encore t'évanouir.

Albus obéit mais détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, gardant sa baguette serrée contre lui.

-Comment tu as fait pour la retrouver ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins d'une petite voix.  
-Dès que j'avais un peu de temps libre, j'allais fouiller les décombres.  
-Et tes devoirs ?  
-C'était moins important. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu te morfondais sur la disparition de ta baguette adorée. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour toi. Je l'ai retrouvée à l'instant.  
-M-... M-... Merci..., bafouilla-t-il.  
-De rien, répondit l'aîné.

Et il se pencha pour embrasser le front bandé d'Albus qui rougit brutalement. Le Serdaigle s'en alla et un sourire apaisé étira les lèvres du Serpentard. Scorpius, qui avait observé toute la scène, demanda :

-Pourquoi tu l'aimes autant cette baguette ? C'est rien qu'un bout de bois.

Albus retrouva l'air froid qu'il arborait en continu.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi tu aimes tellement m'emmerder ?

Cette fois, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Scorpius se mit en colère. Il se leva d'un bond.

-Tu n'es pas juste ! Jusqu'à il y a quatre jours, je n'avais jamais rien fait qui puisse te porter préjudice ! Mais tu es tout le temps si renfermé, et tu m'envoies balader chaque fois que je te pose des questions, alors, oui, j'ai voulu savoir ce que tu mettais dans ces lettres ! Mais tu es arrivé et tu m'as fait peur ! Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si le sort de protection que tu avais jeté sur ton coffre et celui que je lançais avec la baguette se sont heurtés si violemment ! Tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité, c'est que l'on devienne amis !  
-Amis ? Tu me poursuis. Tu m'empêches de travailler. Tu salis ma réputation. Tu dérobes mes devoirs. Tu voles ma baguette. Tu tentes de violer mon intimité. Pitié, rentre-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes : on ne sera jamais amis. Tu me fais honte, répliqua froidement Albus.

Abasourdi, Scorpius encaissa le coup. Tremblant, il se mit à pleurer.

-Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi faut-il que, plus j'essaye de me rapprocher de toi, de te comprendre, plus tu me rejettes ?! Tu veux être seul ?! Très bien, sois-le ! Mais le jour où tu auras besoin de quelqu'un, ne viens pas te plaindre de ne trouver personne !

Sur ces mots, Scorpius quitta la pièce. Albus, resté seul, se mit sur le côté et marmonna.

-Oui. Tout seul. Je suis bien mieux tout seul. Tant que je l'ai elle...

Il caressa distraitement sa baguette. Chaque fois qu'il la touchait, il avait l'impression, par la chaleur qui parcourait alors son corps, que quelqu'un l'enlaçait. Il se demandait d'ailleurs souvent si l'ancien propriétaire ressentait la même chose. On lui avait dit que Severus Snape était un solitaire, lui aussi, et un Serpentard. Et l'on disait que c'était les baguettes qui choisissaient leur sorcier : peut-être alors était-ce sa similitude avec ce Severus Snape dont il portait le prénom qui l'avait fait être choisi à son tour. Peut-être était-ce le destin.

-Oui. Je me moque bien d'être tout seul. C'est écrit de toute façon, tenta-t-il de s'en convaincre.

Très bien, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi pleurait-il ?

[... ... ...]

Scorpius se figea en plein milieu du couloir. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi, entre tous, Louis était le seul avec qui Albus se comportait avec une politesse sincère. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Albus rougissait et bégayait devant le Serdaigle, voire même à la simple évocation de ce dernier. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi le Serpentard disparaissait subitement lorsqu'ils marchaient ensemble et que Louis apparaissait à l'angle d'un couloir. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi Albus s'efforçait à mettre tant de distance avec le monde et même avec sa propre famille.

-Il ne veut pas être seul... Il est simplement terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un découvre qu'il est amoureux...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, le temps de se retourner vers la porte de l'infirmerie qu'il fixa, sidéré.

-... De son cousin.

[... ... ...]

Albus saisit une chemise, la renifla ; elle aussi ! Encore une autre... de même ! Enragé, il fonça vers le lit de Scorpius et en tira violemment la couette.

-Tu t'es amusé pulvériser du parfum sur tous mes vêtements ?! Espèce de taré ! Je suis censé mettre quoi maintenant ? Déjà qu'on vit dans un taudis par ta faute, tu t'enfonces !  
-Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me balancer ? Maugréa le fils Malfoy. C'est pas à moi que ça fera du mal de perdre des points. Laisse-moi dormir. C'est samedi.

Albus poussa un cri rageur et s'habilla avant de quitter la chambre en claquant la porte. Scorpius attendit quelques secondes pour voir s'il ne revenait pas puis se redressa d'un coup, le sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Bien, c'est parti !

Il se leva, et zigzagua entre quelques pierres ; la chambre avait été reconstruite mais elle n'avait pas encore été vidée de tous les débris. Elle était poussiéreuse ; les affaires de Scorpius, vêtements propres comme sales, livres de cours, parchemins, plumes, traînaient partout. Et elle sentait le renfermé. Scorpius réunit quelques habits semblant en état d'être portés et alla se laver ; il revint une trentaine de minutes plus tard, fin prêt. Il chercha où il avait bien pu mettre sa baguette. Il fouilla partout ; sur le lit, sous le lit, dans son coffre, se roula dans la poussière, souleva quelques débris... Incapable de remettre la main dessus. Après avoir perdu un temps considérable en recherches, il leva les yeux qui se posèrent sur le bureau d'Albus. Sur le meuble propre et parfaitement rangé se trouvait sa baguette et, à côté d'elle, un mot ;

 _« Fais-y attention, par Merlin ! »_

Scorpius sourit ; Albus n'était pas méchant, il le savait, ce n'était qu'une apparence qu'il se donnait... parce qu'il était malheureux. Comment, dans son cas, ne pas l'être ? Mais Scorpius était ouvert d'esprit ; et quoi qu'en dise le fils Potter, ils étaient amis. Alors, par amitié, Scorpius s'était juré de l'aider. Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident et l'année touchait à sa fin, pourtant les choses entre Albus et Louis avançaient à vitesse d'escargot.

-Courage, Scorpius, tu es un Malfoy ! Tu peux le faire ! S'encouragea-t-il.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis il ajouta :

-Mais avant, il faut que je rachète du parfum.

[... ... ...]

Louis leva les yeux de son livre ; une odeur forte venait de pénétrer dans la bibliothèque. Il chercha d'où cela pouvait provenir ; ne voyant personne, il se leva et marcha un peu. Il traversa un rayon, puis deux, se disant qu'il devenait fou. Mais arrivé au troisième rayon, il vit Albus qui peinait à attraper un livre. Louis fit un pas pour aller l'aider mais s'arrêta ; l'odeur lui faisait tourner la tête. Il mit une main sur son nez ; cela n'y changea rien. Albus desserra sa cravate et défit le premier bouton de sa chemise. Il se prit les pieds dans sa robe, tomba, jura puis se releva, défaisant sa robe qu'il laissa à terre. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, bras tendu à l'extrême, avec une intense expression de concentration, frôlant la tranche du livre qu'il désirait. Ses cheveux étaient rejetés en arrière et son cou tordu pour lui permettre de voir dans les hauteurs des étagères. Sa peau blanche était tirée, ses lèvres pincées.

Louis s'imagina subitement plaquer son cousin sur les étagères, lui arracher sa chemise, le menotter avec sa cravate, baisser son pantalon et mêler leurs corps dans une étreinte intime et fougueuse qui ferait hurler le plus jeune de la plus sensuelle des manières. Il voyait déjà ce corps frêle se cambrer contre le sien et-... un gémissement de frustration d'Albus arracha Louis à ses pensées de luxure qui écarquilla les yeux avant de s'enfuir, lâchant le livre qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Albus sursauta, tourna la tête, et ne vit qu'un livre abandonné. Il alla le ramasser et l'ouvrit à la première page ; il était noté que la dernière personne à l'avoir emprunté était son cousin, Louis Weasley.

 **[... ... QUATRIÈME ANNÉE ... ...]  
**

Albus était une ombre. Du moins pour Scorpius qui le voyait le soir se laisser tomber à côté de son lit, faire rapidement ses devoirs, recroquevillé, et se coucher aussi sec, les yeux rougis. L'héritier Malfoy savait bien que cela était dû à l'absence de Louis qui, avant la fin de la troisième année d'Albus, avait abandonné les études pour s'exiler en France. La raison de cette décision ; la rumeur courait que seules les sœurs de Louis, Victoire et Dominique, étaient au courant. Scorpius serra les poings. Ça ne se passerait pas comme ça !

[... ... ...]

Non, il ne laisserait pas passer cette chance ! Il avait passé l'année à concocter un plan pour parler aux sœurs Weasley qui avaient toutes deux fini leurs études et qu'il ne pouvait donc plus croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Alors, à la sortie du train, à la fin de sa quatrième année, il s'était efforcé de trouver où sur le quai la famille Potter-Weasley attendait. S'il était resté avec Albus, il aurait pu le suivre, mais celui-ci avait décidé de faire le voyage avec sa sœur cadette, Lily. Alors, aussitôt qu'il repéra les chevelures de feu typiques des Weasley, il abandonna sa valise et courut vers eux en criant. Il fendit la foule tant bien que mal et trébucha pour s'étaler aux pieds de la famille Potter-Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce que-..., fit Ron, ébahi.

Scorpius se releva et tendit machinalement sa main au rouquin du trio d'or avec un grand sourire ;

-Bonjour monsieur Ronald Weasley !

Ron, incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction, reçut une tape à l'arrière du crâne de la part d'Hermione qui serra ensuite la main tendue.

-Bonjour, Scorpius. Ton père sait que tu es là ?  
-No-o-oui, mentit Scorpius.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, amusée. Albus, près de son père, soupira. Scorpius se dit alors que parler soudainement de Louis devant tout le monde allait mettre son ami mal à l'aise et chercha une excuse. Il vit la fille de Ron et Hermione et considéra l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir comme brillante.

-Monsieur Ronald Weasley, je me présente humblement devant vous pour vous demander de me laisser sortir avec Violette !  
-Violette ? Répéta Ron, incertain.  
-Quel imbécile..., souffla Albus en se massant les tempes avant de crier à l'adresse de Scorpius, pointant sa cousine du doigt. Elle s'appelle Rose, espèce de demeuré !  
-Monsieur Ronald Weasley, reprit Scorpius, imperturbable, je me présente humblement devant vous pour vous demander de me laisser sortir avec Rose !  
-Pincez-moi, c'est un cauchemar..., grommela Albus. Non mais qui va croire que tu es amoureux d'une fille dont tu n'as même pas retenu le nom ?!  
-Eh ! Se défendit le jeune Malfoy. Je savais que c'était un nom de fleur !  
-Peu importe ! Tire-toi !  
-Albus..., voulut le tempérer Harry.

Le Potter de Serpentard grogna, s'éloignant de quelques pas, et Harry soupira à son tour.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Moi ? Demanda innocemment le blond. Rien d'important ! Est-ce que c'est vrai que les Potter-Weasley passent la plupart de leur temps ensemble ?  
-Hem... Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Bah, je me demandais si vous accepteriez de me laisser passer les vacances avec vous !

Harry lui offrit un sourire crispé.

-Pardon ?  
-Oh, allez, quoi ! S'écria Scorpius. Laissez-moi venir ! Je me ferai tout petit, vous me verrez _à peine_ !  
-Mais enfin, je...  
-Allez, allez ! Allez ! S'il vous plaît !

Ginny donna un coup de coude à son mari pour qu'il réagisse un peu plus sèchement et cela remit les idées en place à Harry qui trancha d'une voix décidée.

-Pas sans l'accord de tes parents.  
-Il l'a, fit la voix intensément fatiguée de Draco qui arrivait, tenant la valise de Scorpius.

Harry et Ron s'entreregardèrent, le souffle coupé. Scorpius bondit de joie et Draco déposa la valise devant la famille Potter-Weasley. Astoria trottina jusqu'à son mari et s'enquit, la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Ils le gardent ? Toutes les vacances ?

Draco acquiesça et la femme tomba à genoux, remerciant le ciel. L'ancien Mangemort pointa son fils du doigt.

-Je vous préviens ; vous êtes responsables de toutes les catastrophes qu'il pourra produire. Je m'en dédouane complètement.

Puis il tendit la main à Scorpius.

-Baguette.

Son fils la lui donna et Draco tourna les talons, entraînant sa femme avec lui. Le couple avait l'air profondément soulagés, malgré les cernes qui leur mangeaient la moitié des joues. Ils disparurent dans la foule et les Potter-Weasley se tournèrent pour regarder Scorpius qui avait sauté au cou d'Albus, confondant étreinte et étranglement. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, encore sous le choc, jusqu'à la sortie de la gare, ils comprirent, à entendre Scorpius parler, d'où venait la soudaine ouverture d'esprit du couple Malfoy...

-Ils ont le sommeil fragile, vous voyez ? Ce n'était qu'une toute petite explosion de rien du tout ! L'aile droite du manoir n'a qu'à moitié brûlé ! Je ne comprends pas qu'ils stressent pour si peu de choses ! Et puis, je ne casse pas tant de trucs qu'ils le disent ! Le service à vaisselle était vieux, il fallait bien le changer un jour ! Ils prétendent qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir avec moi parce qu'il ne faut pas me lâcher des yeux une seconde ! Mais c'est faux ! Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute s'ils marchent si lentement ! Ah, et il paraît qu'ils ont reçu des tas de lettres de plainte de la part de parents d'autres élèves, mais c'est simplement que mes camarades n'ont pas le sens de l'humour ! Enfin, ils disent aussi qu'ils ne peuvent pas me laisser seul, mais c'est pas vrai ! Je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent trop ! Ils doivent penser que j'ai encore peur du noir et tout ça ! Les pauvres, ils me prennent encore pour un enfant ! Aaah... Il serait temps qu'ils ouvrent les yeux ! Je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul ! Cette année, je n'ai envoyé que dix-sept personnes à l'infirmerie ! Bon, mon chaudron explose toujours systématiquement en cours de potions, mais c'est la matière aussi, qui est trop difficile ! Et puis les ingrédients sont tous plus répugnants les uns que les autres ! J'veux pas y toucher ! Ah d'ailleurs, j'ai pas fait sauter beaucoup de classes, cette année ! Même que McGonagall m'a félicité, et tout ! Elle m'a remercié de ne pas avoir mis le feu aux tapisseries, aussi... mais l'autre fois c'était un accident ! J'vous jure ! A l'origine je visais juste la nappe, mais on a tapé dans mon coude, du coup le sort est parti n'importe où !

Ron se pencha vers l'oreille d'Harry tandis que le jeune Malfoy continuait son monologue.

-Tu crois qu'il va se taire, à un moment ?

Harry haussa les épaules, se demandant combien il devrait payer Draco pour qu'il récupère son fils.

[... ... ...]

Albus, à deux doigts d'égorger quelqu'un, boitait dans le couloir, Scorpius accroché à sa jambe.

-Lâche-moi ! Je vais juste en ville avec mon père et ma sœur !  
-Non ! La ville c'est plein de Moldus ! Je t'en prie ! Ils vont te faire des tas de choses horribles ! Sanglotait le jeune Malfoy.  
-Ils ne vont rien me faire ! LÂCHE-MOI ! Hurla Albus en essayant de décoller le Sang-Pur de sa jambe.

Lily et Rose glissèrent la tête hors de la chambre qu'elles partageaient au moment où Albus tombait et que Scorpius en profitait pour se coucher sur lui afin de l'empêcher de partir.

-Tu es mon ami, je ne te laisserai pas ruiner ta vie !  
-NOUS NE SOMMES PAS AMIS ! DÉGAGE !

Finalement, les deux jeunes filles eurent pitié d'Albus et s'évertuèrent d'en décrocher Scorpius ; tirant de toutes leurs forces. Il fallut l'aide supplémentaire d'Hugo pour lui faire lâcher prise et lorsque ce fut fait, Albus courut rejoindre son père, suivi de Lily.

Durant l'après-midi où les trois Potter furent absents, Bill, Fleur, et leurs deux filles arrivèrent. Scorpius s'en frotta les mains ; il n'aurait même pas besoin de demander qu'on leur envoie une lettre. Fier comme un paon, il fonça les saluer et s'écria ;

-Il est pas là, Louis ?

Bill regarda Scorpius comme s'il venait d'une autre planète et Ginny, sortant de la cuisine où elle aidait sa mère, expliqua.

-Il passe les vacances avec nous. Cadeau de son père.

George surgit par la cheminée. Scorpius se retourna et courut vers lui.

-Ah, vous êtes monsieur George Weasley, du magasin de farces et attrapes ?!  
-C'est bien moi, répondit-il fièrement.  
-J'adore votre boutique ! Mais mon père a tellement peur que je m'y fournisse qu'il ne me donne jamais d'argent de poche ! Il dit que je suis déjà une catastrophe ambulante et que je n'ai pas besoin de plus de combustible ! Pourtant, je lui ai assuré que je serais raisonnable, mais il m'a dit non ! Mais vraiment ; chaque fois que je peux, je vais jeter un œil par chez vous ! Je...-  
-MUTISMUS ! Cria Hermione, descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Scorpius contraint au silence, partit à la recherche d'un parchemin et d'une plume. Ron tapota sur l'épaule de sa femme.

-Je t'avais dit que tu craquerais la première.  
-J'ai honte..., gémit-elle. Il est avec nous depuis deux jours à peine.

Elle s'approcha du jeune Malfoy, qui avait trouvé son bonheur dans un tiroir.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. C'était un réflexe, je...

Le jeune homme la coupa en lui tendant le parchemin sur lequel il avait griffonné quelques mots. Hermione pâlit et lâcha un faible rire.

 _« Ce n'est pas grave, madame Hermione Weasley. Albus fait ça tout le temps. »_

[... ... ...]

Scorpius, qui s'ennuyait en l'absence d'Albus qui n'était toujours pas rentré, entreprit de fouiller dans les affaires de ce dernier, espérant trouver des petits mots, une lettre oubliée, ou il ne savait quoi qui lui en apprendrait plus sur le Potter. Mais son ami était désespérément ordonné ; ses vêtements pliés et repassés, ses livres couverts, ses plumes lustrées, son lit fait au carré, ses parchemins roulés et triés par ordre alphabétique des matières. C'en était presque effrayant. En fait, la chambre d'Albus était probablement la seule pièce rangée de l'immense Terrier des Weasley, les chambres de Fleur, Percy, Hermione et Rose mises à part. Et sur toute la _grande_ famille Potter-Weasley, cela ne faisait pas beaucoup. Scorpius, tout en continuant à retourner la chambre d'Albus, se fit la réflexion qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient quand même courageux d'accueillir autant de personnes pour les vacances. Enfin, les adultes n'avaient que quelques jours de repos devant eux, et d'ici une semaine, il ne resterait plus que le vieux couple et tous les enfants, de Ted à Hugo. Le jeune Malfoy se demanda s'il serait capable d'attendre aussi longtemps avant d'aller interroger Victoire et Dominique. Enfin, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir davantage, Albus, de retour, voyant le carnage dans sa chambre, l'attrapa par le col et commença à le secouer sans ménagement en lui hurlant dessus.

[... ... ...]

Ils jouèrent à Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux et Harry offrit un charmant sourire à sa femme lorsqu'elle perdit.

-C'est toi qui t'en occupes, Ginny chérie !

Les épaules voûtées, des cernes sous les yeux, Ginny alla dans le jardin qu'Albus et Scorpius étaient censés dégnommer avant que son fils ne se remette à s'époumoner sur le jeune Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?  
-C'est lui ! Accusa Albus en pointant son autoproclamé meilleur ami du doigt. Il me harcèle pour qu'on dorme dans le même lit !  
-Parce que, madame Ginny Potter, je m'efforce de lui expliquer que c'est ce que font les meilleurs amis.  
-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que nous ne sommes _pas_ amis ?!  
-Aaah..., soupira Ginny, épuisée. Et vous ne pouvez pas régler ça calmement ? Et par pitié, dégnommez ce jardin avant l'heure du déjeuner...

Elle se détourna et, deux pas plus tard, un gnome vola et alla s'écraser dans une fenêtre du Terrier.

-Oups..., fit Scorpius. Désolé, madame Ginny Potter !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

-Albus, dégnomme ce jardin. Scorpius, toi... contente-toi de l'encourager, tu veux ?  
-D'accord, madame Ginny Potter ! Comptez sur moi !

Lorsque Ginny revint auprès d'Harry, on entendait toujours Albus cracher sa rage à la figure de Scorpius, sous les éclats de rire et encouragements du jeune Malfoy.

-Donnez-moi un « A » ! Donnez-moi un « L » ! Donnez-moi un « B » ! Donnez-moi un « U » ! Donnez-moi un « S » ! Allez, Albus ! Tu peux le faire !  
-FERME-LA !

La pauvre femme s'avachit sur les genoux de son mari.

-D'un côté je suis heureuse de reprendre bientôt le boulot, d'un autre, je m'en veux de laisser mes parents se charger seuls de « ça ».

[... ... ...]

-Malfoy, attention devant toi ! Prévint Rose.

Mais Scorpius, qui jusqu'alors, comme à son habitude, monologuait avec passion, se retourna trop tard et ne s'arrêta pas à temps, heurtant Hugo qui dévala les escaliers dans un bruit de tonnerre. Arthur et Molly l'emmenèrent en catastrophe à Sainte Mangouste, Rose décidant de les accompagner. Ted, James, Albus et Lily étant partis se promener depuis longtemps, Scorpius resta seul avec Victoire et Dominique, toutes deux le fixant sévèrement.

-Heu... Je l'ai pas fait exprès..., fit Scorpius avec un sourire embarrassé.  
-Manquerait plus que ça..., grogna Dominique. Allez, Apocalypse, tu me suis. T'es sous ma responsabilité, alors je vais pas te laisser filer détruire je ne sais quoi ou qui d'autre.

Et c'est ainsi que Scorpius se retrouva dans la chambre des deux sœurs, en leur compagnie même. L'une lisait, l'autre dansait, mais le jeune Mafoy sentait peser sur lui une aura de méfiance. Il n'osait même pas bouger. Toutefois, après des minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, il prit son courage -ou son inconscience- à deux mains.

-Pourquoi il ne vient pas, Louis ?

Les deux sœurs cessèrent leurs activités pour le sonder du regard mais ne répondirent pas.

-Il est malade ? S'enquit Scorpius.  
-Oui, répondit Victoire.  
-Non, fit Dominique au même moment.

Les deux jeunes femmes pincèrent les lèvres, visiblement irritées l'une par l'autre.

-Heu..., voulut reprendre Scorpius.  
-Ta gueule, réagit aussitôt Dominique, et Victoire sembla approuver.

Mais le Serpentard ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Je dis pas ça pour moi, mais pour Albus, déclara-t-il, l'air plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il est super triste depuis que Louis est parti ! On dit que vous êtes au courant de ce qui s'est passé, alors vous devez bien savoir comment le joindre ! Vous pouvez le convaincre de revenir !  
-Détrompe-toi, on n'a pas cette capacité, répliqua Dominique. Tout comme on n'a pas eu celle de l'empêcher de fuir, ajouta-t-elle, la colère grondante.  
-Tais-toi..., souffla Victoire.  
-Quoi ? Je ne dis rien que cet attardé puisse comprendre !  
-Très bien, fais comme tu veux ! Gronda Victoire en fusillant sa sœur, puis Scorpius du regard. Tu ne peux pas te mêler de tes affaires, toi ?!  
-Ce qui rend mon meilleur ami malheureux, ça me regarde forcément ! Riposta le Serpentard, loin d'en démordre. Moi je sais des choses que vous ignorez sur Albus, et vous deux vous savez d'autres choses que j'ignore sur Louis ! On peut marchander !  
-Donne donc un avant-goût, voir si ça nous intéresse, se moqua Dominique.  
-Ah, c'est comme ça... En fait, vous en avez rien à faire qu'Albus souffre ! Moi qui croyais que les Potter-Weasley étaient soudés ! J'vois pas c'qui peut être plus important que le bonheur d'un des vôtres ! Albus va _mal_ , vous entendez ce que je vous dis ? Et _je sais_ que Louis peut faire quelque chose. Alors vous voulez pas me dire pourquoi il est parti, très bien, mais vous pourriez au moins en parler à Albus. C'est peut-être un Serpentard mais il _adore_ Louis ! Vous comprenez ?

Victoire soupira.

-C'est vrai que Louis et Albus se sont toujours bien entendus et qu'après sa répartition à Serpentard, Albus est devenu imbuvable avec tout le monde sauf Louis.  
-Je trouve qu'il s'arrange, moi, ces derniers temps, contra Dominique.  
-Non, mais ça c'est juste qu'il est prêt à tout pour m'éviter, expliqua Scorpius dans un haussement d'épaule. Je crois que je l'énerve.  
-Oh, quelle révélation..., fit Dominique en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais derrière ce sarcasme, la jeune femme cachait un véritable intérêt pour tout ce qu'avait pu dire le Serpentard, et elle savait que si sa sœur était soudainement silencieuse, c'était parce qu'elle y réfléchissait aussi.

 **[... ... CINQUIÈME ANNÉE ... ...]  
**

Les vacances étaient censées être quelque chose de reposant, pourtant, quand Albus, devenu préfet, se laissa tomber dans un compartiment rempli de Serpentard, ses camarades remarquèrent aussitôt l'état d'épuisement dans lequel il était. Personne ne posa de question ; ils comprirent, en attendant la voix forte de Scorpius dans le couloir du wagon, de quoi il en retournait.

-Albus ? Réserve-moi une place !

Le jeune Potter gémit et Scorpius entra à son tour dans le compartiment. Voyant qu'il y avait du monde, il s'extasia.

-Génial ! Je vais pouvoir vous raconter mes vacances ! C'était les plus géniales de toute mon existence ! Vous imaginez même pas !

Tandis que le jeune Malfoy repartait dans ses envolées oratoires, une fille se plaqua les deux mains sur les oreilles, sa voisine se roulant en boule sur ses genoux. Un garçon posa une main sur le bras d'Albus, en signe de soutien, alors que ce dernier commençait à se taper la tête contre la vitre et que plusieurs occupants du compartiment le désertaient, y abandonnant leurs valises.

[... ... ...]

Albus n'avait plus le temps de songer à Louis et à son absence ; toutes ses pensées étaient focalisées sur ses cours, car c'était l'année des B.U.S.E, et aussi (et surtout) sur ses efforts pour fuir Scorpius qui ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle. Il ne se passait pas une minute sans que la voix du jeune Malfoy ne lui parvienne, sans que, en cours, des bouts de parchemins ne lui soient glissés. Il avait beau en informer les profs et faire coller le blond, celui-ci ne changeait pas de comportement. Il avait les nerfs à vifs en continu, et, naturellement, il finit, quelques semaines après la rentrée, par craquer. Alors qu'un nouveau _« Eh, Al ! »_ résonnait dans le couloir, il sortit sa baguette, se retourna, et lança le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête. Scorpius fut jeté en arrière, vola sur plusieurs mètres, et atterrit lourdement sur le sol, ne se relevant pas.

-Oh mon Dieu, fit une fille de Serdaigle, les mains devant la bouche, regardant le corps inerte de Scorpius, horrifiée.

Albus lui passa à côté sans lui accorder un regard et un élève de Serpentard lui fit la révérence en ricanant. Le jeune Potter venait de perpétuer l'acte que tout le monde rêvait secrètement de commettre sans jamais en avoir le courage.

-Avec un peu de chance, je l'ai tué, souffla Albus.

Il s'arrêta pour écouter, voir si l'autre réagissait finalement au coup reçu et, effectivement, il poussa un gémissement. Albus soupira lourdement.

-J'ai jamais eu de chance, de toute façon.

[... ... ...]

Harry et Draco avaient été convoqués par McGonagall.

-Mon fils a essayé de tuer le sien ? Répéta Harry, septique.  
-Non, se défendit Albus, convoqué, lui aussi. J'ai juste voulu m'en débarrasser. C'est après coup que j'ai espéré qu'il ne se relève pas.

Il eut un silence à la suite duquel il ajouta ;

-Sans remord.

McGonagall poussa un soupir de fin du monde. Les trois personnes devant elle étaient cernées et elle avait probablement les mêmes valises sous les yeux.

-Monsieur Potter, dit-elle, s'adressant à Albus, vous pensez bien que ce que vous avez fait est très grave... Je vais devoir vous punir de manière exemplaire...

Elle reprit, regardant Harry.

-Je dois dire que j'attendais une autre réaction de la part d'un Auror. Votre fils a essayé de _tuer_ un de ses camarades.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais c'est Draco qui répondit, soufflant ;

-Ça devait bien arriver un jour.

Il continua, pensivement ;

-Qu'est-ce qui prendra feu ? Qu'est-ce qui explosera, cassera, disparaîtra ? Quand serai-je encore convoqué ? Je me le demande tous les jours... L'année dernière, j'ai dû faire hospitaliser ma femme pour cause de dépression... Les courriers de plainte n'en finissent plus... Ah... Pourquoi ne verrions-nous pas tout cela plus tard ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos...

Draco s'avança vers la cheminée pour y disparaître, mais McGonagall le retint.

-Draco, comptez-vous laissez votre fils ici pour les prochaines vacances ?  
-Comme tous les ans, oui.  
-S'il vous plaît. Reprenez-le.

Draco attrapa de la poudre de cheminette à se plaça dans l'âtre.

-Sans façon.

Et il disparut dans le feu vert après avoir demandé le manoir Malfoy. McGonagall se tourna alors vers Harry qui hocha négativement la tête.

-Non, Minerva, n'y pensez même pas ! Il a déjà fait vivre un enfer à ma famille cet été, je ne me laisserai pas avoir deux fois !  
-Harry, vous prendrez ce jeune homme avec vous aux prochaines vacances ou je fais renvoyer votre fils pour avoir attenté aux jours d'un autre élève !

Harry, dans un cul de sac, fusilla Albus du regard.

-Mon garçon, nous allons avoir une longue discussion à propos de ton self-contrôle.

[... ... ...]

Et c'est ainsi que lorsque vinrent les vacances d'hiver, Scorpius partit pour la France avec les Potter-Weasley. Il eut cependant la surprise de voir ses parents les accompagner, Harry étant parvenu à convaincre le couple Malfoy de venir leur prêter main-forte. Les premiers jours se passèrent sans trop d'encombres ; comme durant l'été, privé de sa baguette par son père par « mesure de précaution », Scorpius pouvait difficilement produire de grosses catastrophes, même s'il restait éreintant à courir partout, parler tout le temps et sauter sur tout le monde (particulièrement Albus). Hermione, Ginny et Fleur étaient aux petits soins avec Astoria, et les hommes étaient tellement tous obnubilés par le « fléau Scorpius » que Ron comme Harry en avaient oublié leur inimitié avec Draco dont ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'avoir pitié. Bill était celui qui s'occupait le plus de Rose et des autres, laissant cependant la surveillance du jeune Malfoy à Victoire et Dominique. Tous vivaient dans un grand chalet, et au matin d'aller visiter les grottes inondées de la montagne, Bill transplana.

-Où est-ce qu'il va ? Demanda James.  
-Chercher Louis, répondit Fleur, tout sourire.

Victoire et Dominique s'entreregardèrent, visiblement étonnées. Fleur rit.

-Nous avons proposé à Louis de venir avec nous aujourd'hui et il a accepté, alors nous avons décidé de vous faire la surprise !

Quelques instants plus tard, Bill revenait avec son fils, et tandis que tous se ruaient vers lui, Scorpius observa Albus qui était resté dans son coin, à vérifier fébrilement son apparence dans le reflet d'un cadre, les joues rouges. Le jeune Malfoy sourit.

[... ... ...]

Ils s'étaient rendus aux grottes par le biais des transports moldus ; le voyage avait duré plus d'une heure. Dans le bus, Albus s'était assis tout au fond à droite, et Louis tout à l'avant à gauche. Le jeune Potter avait le cœur serré ; son cousin ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour, faisant comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Il ignorait ce qui prenait à Louis, mais ce comportement lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans les grottes, à la suite du guide, Scorpius interrogea les sœurs de Louis du regard et elles se contentèrent de tourner la tête, lèvres pincées. Le jeune Malfoy, en qui la colère commençait à gronder, leva les yeux au ciel et souffla. A plusieurs reprises, il tenta d'approcher Louis, mais ce dernier restait soigneusement entre ses parents. Albus, déprimé, traînait la patte, quelques mètres derrière le groupe.

Dominique, après le dix-huitième aller-retour entre la tête et la queue du groupe de Scorpius, attrapa le Serpentard par le col.

-Eh, Apocalypse, tu peux pas rester en place deux secondes ? S'enquit-elle, irritée.  
-Non, répliqua-t-il sèchement. J'essaye d'aider mon meilleur ami.  
-Écoute, gamin débile hyper-actif, si Louis évite Albus, c'est pour une bonne raison, alors t'es bien gentil, mais t'arrêtes tout de suite. J'ai déjà été assez sympa de te dire où envoyer tes lettres, et je suis convaincue que c'est le harcèlement intensif que tu lui as fait subir depuis les vacances d'été qui l'a décidé à nous tenir compagnie aujourd'hui, mais ça suffit !  
-Non, insista Scorpius. En plus, j'ai un plan.  
-Quel genre de plan ? L'interrogea-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Abandonnant son air sérieux, il lui répondit, souriant de toutes ses dents ;

-T'inquiète, je gère !

[... ... ...]

L'explosion secoua les galeries. Un instant, les sorciers crurent même qu'elles allaient s'effondrer sur eux. Mais elles tinrent finalement bon, au plus grand soulagement de chacun. Ils durent cependant attendre de longues minutes que l'épais nuage de poussière se dissipe avant de pouvoir constater les dégâts.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Astoria, tremblante.

Scorpius surgit de l'ombre en toussant et Draco bondit sur son fils.

-SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY !

L'héritier Malfoy se raidit. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà entendu son père s'exprimer avec autant de colère dans la voix.

-JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT TU L'AS FAIT MAIS, ESPÈCE D'INCONSCIENT, TU AURAIS PU TOUS NOUS TUER ! JUSQU'À QUEL POINT ES-TU STUPIDE ?! TU NE CROIS PAS EN FAIRE DÉJÀ ASSEZ COMME ÇA A LONGUEUR DE TEMPS ?! VA-T-IL FALLOIR QUE JE T'ENVOIE EN MAISON DE REDRESSEMENT POUR QUE TE SOIT INCULQUÉ UN MINIMUM DE RESPONSABILITÉ ?! JAMAIS, TU ENTENDS, JAMAIS UN MALFOY N'A FAIT SI HONTE A SES PARENTS ! A SA LIGNÉE TOUTE ENTIÈRE !

Scorpius avait la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Il ne regrettait pas ce qui s'était passé, et puis, il savait que ses parents étaient fatigués de lui, mais ils ne le lui avaient encore jamais dit en face. Victoire arriva alors en titubant.

-S'il vous plaît ! Attendez ! C'est moi qui ai fait sauter le plafond !

Le silence s'abattit brutalement. Victoire jeta un regard à ses parents puis s'approcha de Scorpius devant l'air sidéré de Dominique. Elle soupira.

-C'est une longue histoire.

Mais le guide Moldu assommé d'un sortilège ; ils avaient tout leur temps.

-Durant les vacances d'été, Scorpius nous a demandé notre aide, à Dominique et à moi, pour joindre Louis. Je n'étais pas spécialement pour, mais nous étions si désespérées de ne pas revoir notre frère que je ne me suis pas véritablement opposée à Dominique quand elle a décidé de donner l'adresse à Scorpius. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait une telle influence sur Louis.  
-Eh, j'envoyais une lettre matin et soir tous les jours ! Il ne pouvait que céder ! Se vanta Scorpius.

Victoire, décoiffée, couverte d'hématomes et de poussière, sourit faiblement puis reprit.

-Mais même en nous accordant sa présence aujourd'hui, Louis n'adressait toujours pas la parole à Albus, ce qui était problématique. Je ne voyais pas comment j'aurais pu le forcer à le faire, et Dominique ne voulait pas trop lui en demander, mais Scorpius a eu l'idée de les enfermer tous les deux au même endroit. Puis nous sommes entrés dans cette caverne et j'ai vu que Scorpius s'efforçait d'y retenir Albus. J'ai alors été voir Louis pour lui demander de m'accompagner sur quelques pas ; il ne s'est méfié de rien. Tout le monde a fini par s'éloigner, alors Scorpius et moi avons couru vers la sortie ; il voulait l'obstruer, mais n'étant pas majeur, il aurait été hors-la-loi d'utiliser la magie, donc je l'ai fait pour lui. Voilà d'où vient l'explosion.  
-Scorpius n'aurait pas pu faire de magie de toute façon, fit remarquer Hermione. Il n'a pas-...  
-Ah ! Cria Astoria. Ma baguette !

Scorpius venait de tirer la baguette de sa mère pour la lui rendre. Draco implosa de nouveau.

-TU AS VOLÉ LA BAGUETTE DE TA MÈRE ?! POUR FAIRE DE LA MAGIE ALORS QUE TU N'ES MÊME PAS MAJEUR ?! DEVANT UN MOLDU ?! TOI QUI NE RÉUSSIS JAMAIS UN SEUL SORTILÈGE ?! ES-TU COMPLÈTEMENT FOU ?!

Scorpius, avec un sourire crispé, recula d'un pas. Victoire vint se placer entre les deux Malfoy.

-Il n'a peut-être pas eu l'idée la plus brillante qui soit, mais c'était mieux que rien ! Il a tout fait pour venir en aide à Albus, et par la même occasion à Louis !  
-Ah bon ? S'étonna Scorpius. A Louis aussi ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'Albus vient faire dans cette histoire, au fait ? S'enquit Ginny, hargneuse, à qui l'absence de son cadet mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Victoire n'eut pas à répondre ; Fleur s'avança.

-La nature de Vélas de Louis, héritée de ma famille, s'est réveillée.  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Demanda Harry.  
-Eh bien, en soi, ça ne change pas grand-chose, ou plutôt... ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose s'il n'avait pas trouvé son compagnon par la même occasion.  
-Son... compagnon ? L'interrogea Ginny.  
-Oh..., fit Hermione, comprenant soudain toute l'histoire. Je vois. C'est Albus ?

Fleur et Bill acquiescèrent.

-Lorsqu'il s'en est rendu compte, raconta Bill, il a envoyé une lettre à Fleur ; il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Nous avons essayé de le calmer, de le rassurer, rien n'y faisait ; il était terrifié. Il nous a suppliés de le sortir de Poudlard et de le laisser quitter le pays. Nous y avons finalement consenti.  
-Mais je ne comprends pas, déclara George. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, au juste, un compagnon ?

Fleur allait répondre, mais Hermione la devança.

-Pour faire simple, un Vélas n'aime qu'une fois, et le compagnon est l'équivalent de l'âme sœur rencontrée par coup de foudre. Si le compagnon le repousse ou le trahit, le Vélas peut en mourir de chagrin. Je suppose que ça a dû être un terrible choc pour Louis de découvrir que son compagnon était son cousin.

Dominique poussa un grognement d'approbation.

-Il avait peur de dégoûter Albus et les autres membres de la famille. Alors il a tenu à s'éloigner, avant que « ça n'empire ».  
-Il voyait son état comme une sorte de maladie, ajouta tristement Victoire.  
-Donc ! Reprit Harry. Si je comprends bien ; mon neveu est amoureux de mon cadet, et si jamais Albus lui dit que ça ne peut pas être réciproque, Louis en mourra ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Scorpius tapa dans ses mains.

-Tout est bien qui finit bien alors !

On lui lança des regards interloqués ou assassins.

-Bah quoi ?  
-Je vais te déshériter, souffla Draco.  
-Mais quoi, bon sang ?! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Victoire, mais elle non plus n'avait pas l'air de le suivre.

Il regarda Dominique ; pas plus.

-Attendez, je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi je voulais qu'Albus et Louis se parlent ?  
-Parce que, hésita Victoire, ils avaient toujours été très proches et que l'actuelle situation blessait Albus ?

Dominique acquiesça.

-Ouais, il nous a dit un truc de ce genre-là.  
-Hm... Alors je ne vous ai vraiment rien dit, conclut le jeune Serpentard. Bon, bah il se trouve que j'ai découvert en troisième année qu'Albus aimait vraiment beaucoup Louis. Et s'il s'est éloigné de vous tous, c'était pour qu'aucun de vous ne le découvre.

[... ... ...]

-Louis ? Louis ? Réveille-toi ! Louis ! LOUIS !

Le benjamin de Fleur ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Le souffle de l'explosion l'avait fait décoller du sol et la chute avait été si dure qu'il en avait été assommé, mais les cris insistants d'Albus avaient fini par le ramener à lui. Le jeune Serpentard était penché au-dessus de lui, l'air particulièrement inquiet. Il avait les cheveux en pétard et le visage gris de poussière. Lorsque les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent, ils rougirent tous deux et s'éloignèrent vivement l'un de l'autre. Après un silence embarrassé, Louis jeta un regard à son cousin qui était recroquevillé sur la rive des eaux « souterraines », y faisant ricocher de petits cailloux. A l'instant où il prit la parole, Albus en fit de même et leurs voix se confondirent dans des propos incompréhensibles. Ils se turent de nouveau, attendant tous deux que l'autre commence. Ils soupirèrent de concert, puis Albus renifla. Louis dut violemment lutter contre sa nature Vélas pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le serrer dans ses bras. La voix cassée, Albus entama enfin la conversation.

-C'est encore un coup de Malfoy. On est enfermés dans cette partie des grottes et on va devoir attendre que la famille débouche l'unique issue pour pouvoir sortir. J'imagine que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver, te concernant.

Louis se raidit ; était-il possible qu'Albus sache pour... ?

-C'est répugnant, n'est-ce pas ? Être amoureux de son propre cousin... Je me demande combien de personnes sont déjà au courant.

Le cœur du Vélas se serra comme si on était en train de le lui broyer. Répugnant, oui... Il aurait voulu se défendre, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

-Bah, ni toi ni moi n'y pouvons quoi que ce soit, c'est comme ça. Mais tu es vraiment très généreux ; c'est moi qui suis en tort, et c'est toi qui renonces à Poudlard et qui pars.

L'étau dans la poitrine de Louis se relâcha quelque peu ; Albus ? En tort ? Il ne comprenait pas. Le Serpentard se mit à pleurer.

-Je te jure que j'ai essayé de le cacher ! J'ai vraiment tout fait pour que personne ne le sache, pour que tu n'aies pas à avoir à te préoccuper de tout ça ! Ça devait rester un secret... mais j'ai échoué. Je suis désolé.

Il essuya ses larmes avec sa manche.

-J'étais très heureux de te revoir enfin, aujourd'hui. Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas me parler ; je comprends. Je dois probablement être... détraqué. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours ressenti quelque chose de différent pour toi. Mais...

Il se mit à franchement sangloter.

-Je regrette que ça se soit passé comme ça... Je regrette que tu l'aies su, que tu te sois trouvé dans l'embarras, que les choses aient changé entre nous. C'est évidemment idiot, mais je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer qu'un jour, si tu venais à apprendre mes sentiments pour toi, tu ne me rejettes pas. Alors... est-ce que c'est si grave ? Est-ce qu'être amoureux de toi est si grave que nous ne puissions même pas être amis ? Que nous devions vivre dans des pays différents, sans jamais nous voir ? Est-ce que mes sentiments sont si mauvais ?

Le sol fragile craqua sous les pas de Louis lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Albus pour s'asseoir près de lui.

-Non, répondit-il doucement. Non, ce n'est pas grave.

Un rire amer échappa au Serpentard.

-Tu dis ça parce que je te fais pitié ? Je dois te paraître tellement ridicule.  
-Non, répéta Louis. Pas du tout. Je te trouve même plutôt courageux de m'avouer tout ça.  
-Tu savais déjà le principal...  
-Eh bien... en fait, non. Et... comme tu m'as raconté tout ça, j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer en retour.

Alors Louis expliqua à Albus la raison de sa fuite. Les yeux embués du Serpentard s'écarquillèrent tandis que ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler. Comme le brun ne disait rien, le blond glissa une main dans son dos.

-Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Albus acquiesça.

-Alors viens.

Il attira le plus jeune dans une étreinte mais, comme l'autre hésitait toujours, il insista si doucement que ce n'en était plus qu'un murmure.

-Viens.

[... ... ...]

Quand la sortie fut enfin dégagée, Ginny voulut se ruer à l'intérieur de la grotte, mais Albus, qui avait entendu qu'on commençait à s'activer pour les libérer, Louis et lui, s'était préparé. Il surgit de l'ombre du tunnel et écrasa son poing dans la figure de Scorpius.

-Espèce de... de... DE TROLL ATROPHIÉ DU BULBE NOURRIS AU VERACRASSE !

Le jeune Malfoy se releva en se massant la joue.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Al'...  
-Je vais te... te... te..., bafouilla le fils Potter, enragé.  
-Albus..., l'appela discrètement Louis.

Le Serpentard rougit et baissa les yeux. Il souffla pour retrouver son calme.

-Louis... m'a dit tout ce que tu avais fait pour moi... Il m'a dit que tu avais retrouvé ma baguette, que tu avais séché des cours pour ça... Il m'a dit que tu la lui avais confiée parce que tu avais peur que je te chasse encore... Il m'a dit que tu as tout fait pour qu'on se revoie et pour qu'il me parle... Alors... Tu es un crétin qui prend toujours de mauvaises décisions...

Scorpius eut une grimace d'embarras.

-Mais pour de bonnes raisons, ajouta Albus, et étrangement, avec toi, ça finit par payer. Donc, tu es vraiment un imbécile, d'accord ? Mais je dois te... remercier.  
-Wahou, fut tout ce que parvint à répondre le jeune Malfoy.

Un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre vint illuminer son visage et il dit fièrement ;

-Mais tu sais, faire ce que j'ai fait, c'était la moindre des choses pour mon meilleur ami qui a, accessoirement, essayé de me tuer, tout ça, tout ça... tu vois ? Ne suis-je pas tellement gentil et génial ?

On aurait entendu une mouche voler.

-Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Va pourrir en enfer, ordonna Albus d'une voix froide en se détournant de lui.

Scorpius lui sauta dessus.

-Oh, Al' ! Ne sois pas si dur avec moi !  
-Je vais vraiment le déshériter..., fit Draco, sombrement.

Harry lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule.

-Sois un peu plus indulgent ; il nous enterrera tous mais il ne pense pas à mal. Si ça peut te consoler, dis-toi que moi je dois digérer que mon cadet a des vues sur l'un de ses cousins et vice versa.  
-Pourtant je trouve que tout le monde ici le prend plutôt bien.  
-Hm... mais ça, c'est parce qu'on est en situation de crise. Quand les choses se seront calmées, ça va être la tempête au chalet.

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour audit chalet, qu'Hermione annonça enfin qu'elle avait tout arrangé avec le ministère de la Magie et qu'une équipe s'occupait de réparer les dégâts causés par les bonnes idées de Scorpius, toute l'attention se tourna vers le seul problème, si c'en était un, encore irrésolu.

-Donc, commença Ginny faisant se tasser Albus dans son fauteuil.

Elle se massa les tempes.

-Je ne veux que ton bonheur Albus... mais... Louis est ton _cousin_.  
-Ni lui, ni mon fils n'y peuvent rien, contra Fleur.  
-Ils sont _cousins_ ! S'écria Ron, rejoignant sa sœur.  
-Et puis ; Louis n'y peut rien, mais Albus peut très bien... changer, ajouta Ginny.  
-Jusqu'à maintenant, ils vivaient séparés. On peut remettre ça, proposa Bill.

Fleur fusilla son époux du regard.

-Bill !

Harry, silencieux, observait son fils. Il se griffait le poignet dans un geste d'intense stress, regardant les lattes du parquet. Louis, assis entre ses sœurs, le fixait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, tapant nerveusement du pied. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas du tout voir Albus dans cet état et luttait ardemment pour ne pas lui sauter dessus afin de le calmer. Harry soupira.

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de leur faire un procès ?  
-Parce que c'est ce qui est en train de se passer ? Avança Draco.  
-Je peux donner un avis ? Demanda Rose.  
-Non ! Cria Ginny. Ce n'est pas un sujet pour des enfants !  
-On les a laissés rester ; ce n'est pas pour en faire de simples spectateurs..., contra Hermione.  
-Vous savez quoi ? Fit Harry. Tout le monde dehors.  
-Pardon ? Grogna Ron.  
-Dehors, répéta le Sauveur. Ça va se passer entre Bill, Fleur, Ginny et moi.

Les autres sortirent, y compris Louis et Albus, et rapidement les voix de Fleur et Ginny s'envolèrent. Albus, recroquevillé sur les marches du chalet, serrait sa manche sur son poignet maintenant à sang. Scorpius vint s'asseoir près de lui.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire, confia le brun.  
-Plus que moi ?

Albus regarda l'héritier Malfoy étrangement puis pouffa.

-Tu as raison, moi c'est passager, toi c'est tout le temps.  
-Tu vois ? Tout va bien !

Scorpius regarda derrière lui.

-Hm... Je vais te laisser sinon Louis va finir par m'éviscérer... ou me faire d'autres trucs assez... hum... douloureux...

Il se leva.

-Eh, Dominique ! Tu me fais un câlin ?!  
-Va crever, Apocalypse !

Louis, profitant que ses sœurs (qui n'en finissaient plus de s'inquiéter pour lui, de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir) étaient enfin occupées avec quelqu'un d'autre pour rejoindre Albus. Majeur, il saisit sa baguette sans hésitation et effectua quelques sortilèges de guérison sur le poignet du Serpentard, l'air préoccupé.

-Ne te fais plus de mal ; ça me met les nerfs en pelote.  
-Je suis désolé...

Albus allait ajouter quelque chose quand Rose, rouge de colère, se mit à crier devant ses parents ;

-Ils pouvaient vivre séparés _avant_ de s'avouer leurs sentiments, mais maintenant que c'est fait, si on les sépare, Louis mourra ! Il faut le dire à tante Ginny !  
-Je sais Rosie, je sais, répondit calmement Hermione.  
-Ils sont _cousins_ ! Intervint Ron. Et puis ça ne va pas _vraiment_ le tuer de vivre un peu loin d'Alb-... !  
-Ron ! Le coupa Hermione. Si tu avais un peu écouté en cours, tu saurais que si ! Ce n'est pas juste Fleur qui dramatise parce que c'est son fils, ou Rose parce que ce n'est qu'une jeune fille ; c'est la pure et simple vérité !

Ron sembla manquer d'air, puis, abasourdi, se laissa tomber sur le sol enneigé.

-Mince... Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
-A part les laisser tranquilles ? Rien, Ron. Il n'y a rien à faire.

Et sur ces mots, la porte du chalet s'ouvrit sur une Ginny en furie.

-MOI VIVANTE, MON FILS NE COUCHERA PAS AVEC SON COUSIN !

Elle fonça sur Albus et le saisit par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever et à la suivre.

-GINNY ! Vociféra Harry. ALBUS EST AUSSI MON ENFANT ET MÊME SI CE N'EST PAS CONVENTIONNEL JE PENSE QU'IL A LE DROIT D'AIMER QUI IL VEUT ! MAINTENANT, LÂCHE-LE ET RENTRE AU CHALET HISTOIRE QUE L'ON TERMINE CETTE DISCUSSION CALMEMENT !  
-HORS DE QUESTION ! JE LE RAMÈNE EN ANGLETERRE ET JE TROUVERAI BIEN UN MOYEN D'ARRANGER CE... ce... cette... ÇA !  
-NE PARLE PAS DE LUI COMME S'IL ÉTAIT MALADE !

Fleur bouscula Harry.

-SI TU L'EMMÈNES, TU TUERAS MON FILS ! TU TUERAS TON NEVEU !

En parlant de Louis, il s'était levé et fixait, horrifié, le bras prisonnier d'Albus. Le Serpentard, quant à lui, observait, terriblement inquiet, le visage du Serdaigle se décomposer lentement. Scorpius, collé à Dominique, regarda Albus puis Louis à tour de rôle tandis que les adultes continuaient à se hurler dessus. Il haussa un sourcil ; bon, ça allait encore être à lui de tout arranger. Astoria glapit quand elle vit un éclair blond se jeter sur la main de Ginny.

-Madame Ginny Potter, s'il vous plaît lâchez Albus tout de suite ! Lâchez-le ! Lâchez-le ! Lâchez-le !

Cela fit réagir Louis qui se précipita pour aider Scorpius à lui faire lâcher prise et, lorsque ce fut fait, il serra le brun contre lui, regardant sa tante avec effarement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une criminelle. Ce regard lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et Ginny retourna à l'intérieur sans prêter un regard à personne. Un silence de mort s'abattit, brisé par Scorpius qui avait levé une main devant lui.

-Je me suis retourné un ongle en l'attaquant.

Il pâlit.

-Ça fait mal.

Il verdit.

-Oh Merlin, ça _saigne_.

Il tourna de l'œil et s'effondra.

[... ... ...]

Albus avait passé ses B.U.S.E, les obtenant avec un franc succès. Louis avait dû travailler dur pour rattraper son retard mais était parvenu à réussir ses A.S.P.I.C. Les deux jeunes hommes, arrivés en France, déposèrent leurs affaires dans le hall du petit pavillon.

-Alors c'est ici que tu vivais ? S'enquit le Serpentard.  
-Oui ; c'était une résidence secondaire de ma grand-mère maternelle. Elle l'a offert à ma mère pour son mariage. Viens, je vais te faire visiter.

Le Serdaigle guida l'autre à travers la maison jolie mais vide de toute décoration. Louis comptait y emménager définitivement et Albus devait le rejoindre deux ans plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait fini ses études. En attendant ; ils étaient parvenus à convaincre la famille de les laisser passer une partie des grandes vacances en tête-à-tête. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, il y eut un moment de silence embarrassé où ils rougirent tous deux, se regardant du coin de l'œil, cherchant à déterminer l'ambition de l'autre. Mais, n'étant pas Serpentard qui veut, c'est Albus qui fit le premier pas en allant s'asseoir sur le matelas. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, dévoilant son cou pâle, et sourit légèrement. Louis déglutit difficilement.

-Si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite, je ne pourrai pas...  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Oh... et puis merde.

Le Serdaigle fondit sur les lèvres du brun. Albus ouvrit la bouche, accueillant la langue qui lui en suppliait l'accès, rendant le baiser du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait agrippé le pull de Louis et sentait la main de ce dernier se perdre dans ses cheveux puis sa nuque. Bientôt, le Serdaigle le poussa pour l'allonger, le surplombant, couvrant son visage de baisers et glissant avidement sa langue dans le cou du plus jeune. Le Serpentard laissa échapper un gémissement. Les deux corps s'échauffaient et le désir s'éveillait sans se faire prier. Il y eut alors un bruit de tonnerre dans la maison, en provenance du salon où se trouvait la cheminée. Puis une voix énergique s'éleva.

-Al ? Louis ? J'ai convaincu mon père de m'emmener voir monsieur Harry Potter pour qu'il me donne l'adresse ! Ce n'est pas génial ?! On va pouvoir passer plein de temps ensemble !

Albus laissa retomber sa tête ; vaincu.

-Je crois que je vais pleurer de désespoir.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors à la volée. Scorpius se figea lorsqu'il vit Louis assis sur le bassin d'Albus.

-Je dérange ?

Le brun attrapa sa baguette.

-Tu as trois secondes pour prendre de l'avance.


End file.
